


To sleep, perchance to dream

by raiyana



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Returning Home, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Glorfindel returns from a journey.
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	To sleep, perchance to dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping Glorthelion Doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680281) by toastedbuckwheat. 



He’d washed, of course, if quickly, but when Poldë opened the door for him she still had to hide a smile, plucking a stray bit of leaf from his hair.

Glorfindel smiled at her in passing, pleased that she was no longer given orders to bar him from the House of the Fountain; Poldë would have wrestled him to the ground if Ecthelion asked it of her, and Glorfindel wasn’t certain he’d be able to win a contest like that even with adequate warning.

Nodding at a sleepy-looking Sámo, he waved off offers of refreshment, wanting little more than to fall into a deep sleep.

But not alone, and not in his own House, either.

The thought was still new, tingling with an almost illicit thrill in his veins as he pushed the door open, letting himself into the bedroom on silent feet.

He would not admit to a need for a candle, moving carefully as he put one foot in front of the other, managing not to curse aloud when he stubbed a toe on one of Ecthelion’s sidetables, dropping his clothes where they fell as he moved towards deeper darkness.

Pushing aside the blue hangings that shielded Ecthelion from the sharpest of the morning sunlight, he smiled.

Parting clouds lent a sudden silver moonbeam access to the room, bathing Ecthelion’s face in pale light and Glorfindel stood there, lost in the realisation of exactly where he was, and how nakedly Ecthelion slept beneath the heavy covers he had pushed down to kiss his hipbones.

So familiar and yet so new; Glorfindel thought he might be able to look at him forever.

But the clouds moved, plunging the room back into its night-dark strangeness, and Glorfindel dropped his shirt with a soft sigh, letting the cloth hangings fall shut behind him as he crawled carefully onto the mattress.

“…Findel?” Ecthelion murmured sleepily, smiling against Glorfindel’s mouth in a sweet kiss though he never woke fully. “Welcome… home…” the smile turned into a small snore.

Glorfindel chuckled soundlessly, pressing another kiss to Ecthelion’s jaw before drawing the covers up over his own body, falling into the welcome embrace of Ecthelion’s mattress cradling his tired body as he put his head on Ecthelion’s shoulder.

Breathing in the smell of him – honeysuckle soap and ink – Glorfindel dropped off the precipice of beckoning sleep, his last thought a joy in the feeling of coming home to someone, a feeling still new and strange yet one he hoped never to grow familiar with in truth.

He liked coming home to Ecthelion far more than he’d ever expected.


End file.
